


i carry your heart

by alphathorinrock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, and it gave me ideas, rewatched the first season ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: It was only a small square slip of paper, a photograph. A mugshot, even. And you couldn’t even see half his face because of the lens flare. So what was point? Stiles asked himself that same question every time he opened his wallet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this terribly short and stupid and ridiculous thing like four years ago before derek disappeared from the show and before what happened to stiles happened (spoilers, sorry)  
> so yes. sorry. 
> 
> title from e.e.cummings poem of the same name

He didn’t know why he kept it; he knew that taking evidence from a file was not only illegal, but could get his dad into a hell of a lot of trouble. But that also didn’t explain why he still carried it with him, why that tiny piece of his brain refused to allow him to part with it. It was only a small, square slip of paper, a photograph. A mugshot, even. And you couldn’t even see half his face because of the lens flare. So what was point? Stiles asked himself that same question every time he opened his wallet.

One night, after helping Scott save the pack from that crazy old hunter lady, _again_ , Stiles was so exhausted, drained of energy and blood that he had passed out on the faded blue lounge in the loft. The next morning he woke to Derek standing over him, face flushed and nostrils flared, with the photograph in his hand. Stiles still doesn’t know what possessed Derek to pick up his wallet and rifle through its contents, but even more so, he still doesn’t know why he kept it on his person for so long, carried it around like a little piece of his heart in his back pocket, but he did, and in that moment Derek’s face was filled was so many emotions that Stiles never knew he was even able to convey.

“Why do you have this?” Derek asked, voice barely above a harsh whisper.

Stiles stared at him, floundering for the words that usually flowed so easily from his hyperactive brain. But just as they came to him, Derek was cupping the back of his neck, hauling him up to stand, pulling him flush with his body, and kissing him, hard enough that it was just shy of painful.

And in that kiss was everything that Stiles had ever wanted to say, it was every reason as to why he carried that picture with him. Stiles had given his heart away from that first time he’d seen Derek in the woods, mere metres from the burnt husk of Derek’s past. And it had taken him all that time, and a stupid picture, to realise it.


End file.
